Almost There
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: When ichigo was found he was a small infant locked within a rare extince flower. Now all grow up ichigo must find his mate, and with a very new black winged fallen laying in the room next to his he doesnt really want to look. GrimmXichi boyXboy
1. Almost

**Almost**  
By: Ichigi111Kurosaki  
Disclamer: I do not own bleach or its characters and i do not own any of the lands except for a few. I OWN the plot and would very much like it if people asked to use it or make one like it. Thanks Enjoy!.

_The sky began to cloud over and the wind picked up. "ITS TIME!" Someone Yelled and ran to the large temple. They all reached the temple just as a large bolt of lightlning hit the pedistal. A large red-blue-orange flower began to bloom. The skys began to clear and the clouds that had hovered over the town for years dissapearedand the flower grew. It grew to the size of a chair and began to open showing its seed. _

_A small orange-haired baby peeked its deep honey brown eyes open and looked to the couple closest to it. The childs eyes met with the womans and the child squealed happily and reached out to her. The woman smiled with happy tears in her eyes. She walked over to the child and picked him up. She took the necklace that lay in the flower and also took the necklace from the boys neck. She turned the pendant over and read. "Ichigo." And smiled when the boy closed his eyes and snuggled into her chest. "Our new baby." She whispered when her husband walked up behind her._

Ichigo ran behind his mother and quickly took the bags from her hands. "I'll help mom." He said and smiled. Masaki Kurosaki smiled at her child. He was about to turn sixteen. The age children need to reach before they begin the search for their Soul Mate. "Hey mom, how was i created?" ichigo asked when they reached the house.

"Well, ask your father he can explain it better." Masaki said and pointed to the rather muscled build of ichigos father. "But then he'll get all weird about it." Ichigo groaned and masaki just smiled. She waved her hand dissmissivly and ichigo took the hint. He slowly made his way to his father.

"Dad!?" Ichigo called out cautiously. Ishinn stood straight and turned around to face his son."What is itmy wonderful son?" Ishinn asked and ichigo rolled his eyes. "And this is why i didn't want to ask him!" ichigo yelled to his mother who stood in the doorway of the house. "What did you need to ask?" ishinn asked suddenly serious. Ichigo gulped.

"Well, i kinda wanted to know where i came from." Ichigo said and looked down. "But i guess i really dont have to know. Later!" Ichigo said cutting his father off and turning to walk away. A large flash of light caught the kurosaki's attention as a large ball of fire crashed into their old wheat feild. Ichigo looked back to his father before running toward the crash site.

Ichigo arrived just in time to see a blue-haired black-winged Angel being held by the throat by another black-winged angel with Green tear tracks coming from gem green eyes. and shoulder length black hair. Ichigo spread his large pure white wings and flew up as high as he could and charged his palm. He then flew down toward the raven at his maximum speed.

The raven looked up just intime for ichigo to hit. The raven flew a few hundred yards away leaving the blue-haired fallen, to lay on the ground. Ichigo kneeled next to the man and a gold light lit up ichigos palm. He pressed it to the mans wounds and watched them heal. He ducked as he heard the raven zoom toward him causing the raven to fly right over him.

Ichigo's mother stood next to ichigo creating a sheild around the two as his father talked to the raven. When the blue-haired mans wounds were completely healed ichigo took the blanket his mother brought and lay it across the man and gently moved the mans head to his lap.

Ichigo watched over the man until the mans eyes slowly opened. Ichigo moved his wings behind his head and smiled down at the man. "Good morning Sleepy head." ichigo greeted as his father came over. The raven known now as Ulquiorra had been long gone by now. The blue haired man blinked a few times before his hand reached up to ichigos cheek. "I must be in heaven." The man said his husky voice and smooth as the mans skin.

"Unfortunatly, you arent. Your in the white lands." Ichigo said and the man sat up abrutly. Ichigo looked at him curiously."W-why did you save me?" The man asked and ichigo watched him. "Because i've never met one of your kind before. And i have no reason to let you die on my fathers feild." Ichigo said and the man looked directly into ichigos eyes. Deep cerlun meeting soft honey brown eyes.

"I'm Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaggarjaques." the man said and offered a hand. Ichigo looked at in curously. "im ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said and took the hand, ichigo pulled grimmjow to his feet and pulled him along. "I've never met anyone from outside my village before, come on you must be hungry." Ichigo said with a smile.  
"Now that you mention it i am kinda hungry." Grimmjow said as he was drug to the nearest house. "Mom! He's awake!" ichigo called and masaki peeked out from around the corner."Alright, get him cleaned up for dinner and prepar the bed in the extra room!" She said and ichigo nodded bringing grimmjow to the top floor of the three story house. He brought out a few towels that were all different sizes and brought them into a bathroom and shut the door.

The door quickly opened and ichigo grabbed a confused grimmjow and pulled him into the bathroom. "Now strip to your boxers." Ichigo said. "Your cloths will need to be washed so for now i brought you some new ones." Ichigo added pointing to a pile of fresh cloths in the cabnet. "Enjoy your bath!"Ichigo said and left leaving grimmjow in the bathroom alone.

A few minutes later Ichigo returned to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Grimmjow dinners ready." Ichigo waited for a reply but one never came so he opened the door to find his charge asleep in the tub. "GRIMMJOW!" ichigo called out and pulled the man from the water.

When the man was out of the water and on ichigo, ichigo noticed he wasn't wearing cloths. Ichigos face turned bright red and he fainted just as his father came in. Ishinn chuckled and put the two in bed. Grimmjows room next to the stairs was large and black. Ichigo's Room was large with blue orange and red walls. The walls held the pattern of the flower ichigo was found in.

When grimmjow Woke up he was in a large fluffy bed in a painted black room. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up noticing that he was wearing pajamas. He looked up when he saw a shadowy figure in the door way. His eyes met those of ishinn kurosaki. "You need to rest, your body is still recovering, even with ichigos healing abilitys you may still be sore for a few days." Ishinn said.

Grimmjow looked up confused. "Ichigo healed you, unfortunatly for him. He should have let his mother." Ishinn said andlooked out to the hall. "Why unfortunatly for him?" grimmjow asked and ishinn looked back at him. "It taxes ichigo to the point when he's awake but not awake. A state that he only went into once before. When he saved his mother." Ishinn said and moved to sit next to grimmjow.

"Im a doctor, and masaki was a high priestess. She was only one because she couldn't actualy have kids. So please, the story im about to tell you, don't tell ichigo." Ishinn asked and grimmjow nodded.


	2. Importance

** ' E**

* * *

**So hello, i've decided to only update the most reviewed fanfictions i have, so the next updates will be for The following Four:**

**Egytian Lovers**

**Hush, Hush**

**The Rake**

**Play Time Chibi's**

**They will be updated by the end of the week. If you have a story you want updated soon, leave a review and ill Tally them up. You will see this message often, each time theres a new top reviewed story this will be posted with the new top four most reviewed of my stories. Enjoy! (*y*)**


End file.
